Bullied?
by Toonify
Summary: After telling everyone she gave every boy a Bj people start to make fun of poor Helga   Pairing are Arnold x Helga Phoebe x Gerald  ps i added naruto cards XD


'Bullied

Another day at 119 PS High School, the same gang you knew in element. Harold, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Curly, Sheena, Nadine, Arnold, Sid and Stinky and other students that are not really important at the moment. Since the teacher was late everyone took it upon there self's as free time. Harold shoving cookies, donuts and 17 inch sub in the black hole he called his mouth. Arnold facing Helga's rah of spit balls. Phoebe trying to take notes while ignoring Gerald's lips biting at her ear. Sid and Stinky were fighting over the biggest monster truck. Everything got quiet when Ms. Bark came into class.

"Okay everyone please take your seat." The old algebra teacher yelled. She started to write on the bored. "A2+B2=C2 and so you." Until Rhonda burst into the class room like Ms. I'm better then you. "Everyone I bring good news! I'm having a girl sleep over everyone is invited!" Curly raised his hand. "Can I come I promise I won't rape anyone."

"Rhonda dear take your seat or I will give you detention." Ms. Bark said in her calm voice. "Shut up you old hag." The sassy 17 year old passed out invitation to all her female class mates. "HAHA RHONDA'S ONLY INVITING GIRLS BECAUSE SHE IS A LES!" Harold blurted out. A wave of laugher washed over the class. "Shut up fat boy! You can't even get a real girl you got a tranny name Pattie!"

Ms. Bark blew her little sliver whistle she bought after the last year class aka Wolfgang and friends. The class stayed quiet.

Arnold passed Gerald a note, "Do you have the newest Naruto card? It's Kakashi's dad?" Gerald wrote back and tried to hand it to Arnold until Helga took it. "Do you have the newest Naruto card? KE-ASHA dad? Yes, but I hate lighting type cards." Helga mocked. "Football head is a Naruto-fan? Along with Gerald-o." Both boys acted like they heard nothing. "Football head IM TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME OR I WILL POUND YOU!" The teacher bit her lips in anger. "Calm down Allie it will all be worth it." She thought to herself.

_Later that night_

All the girls gathered at Rhonda's house. It was huge. The girls gathered in the TV room. "Okay girls! It's my party so I say we play Kiss and Tell!" Sheena asked with the flower PJ's she had since she was in fourth grade. "What is Kiss and Tell? Rhonda?"

Rhonda flipped her black hair back and looked at Nadine to answer the question with a clever answer. "Kiss and Tell is when you grab a piece of paper out of a hat or bowl then you read what the paper says and say how many times have you done it." Sheena clapped "Very good!"

Helga's mind exploded what would she say? Oh yeah I been to 3rd base with my boyfriend Arnold! NOT! Helga was a late bloomer. She wasn't fast like most of the girls in her school but she wasn't a good girl at that if a guy wanted to stick his tongue down her throat she would probably let him. "Nadine go get the bowl!" Rhonda ordered.

Everyone got piece of paper. Helga read hers. "Have you ever given a guy a bj?" Helga thought "What the fucks a bj?" She elbowed Phoebe softly "Phoebe what is a bj." Instantly Phoebe blushed. "A bj is when you." Rhonda cut the poor Kentucky kid off. "Okay who's first? I'll go! Have you ever made out with a guy in public?" Rhonda said in a singing voice "Guiltyyy! Nadine your next read your paper." Nadine read slowly since she had the reading skill of a 2nd grader. "Have you ever let a lick you any place." Nadine thought for a few minutes, "I do not recall the only thing that licks me is my licking bugs." Sheena was next but she didn't know what it meant. Next was Phoebe. Rhonda yelled out "Tell us about chocolate boy!" Phoebe's face glowed red. "Have you ever….went to third base?" Phoebe held her head low with a low mumble "Yes." Helga was surprised she never in the world ever thought her friend Phoebe Heyerdahl let Gerald-O to…. The thought of her made her shake. Not that was jealous just she rather not have an image glued to her mind of her best friend and her boyfriend having sex.

"Helga? Answer the question!" Rhonda yelled Helga read the question slow "Have you ever given a guy a bj." Of course she thought "I have to life."

"I gave a lot of bjs to every guy in high school!" Phoebe wondered "Is she lying? Because she neve…r.. Yeah she's lying."

"Wow Helga I'm impressed." Rhonda admitted.

Next day at school –wO

While Helga put her stuff in her locker a group of guys confronted her. "Your Helga correct?"

Helga nodded. "What is it to you buckoo?" The tall guy with brown hair and sun kiss skin smirked. "I was wondering you going to suck me off or what? He grabbed his groin. Helga's eyes widen. The poor girl didn't know what to do other than to scan for her Asian friend she was scolding Gerald for biting his nails.

"I can't help it babe they mock me when I do homework!" Phoebe growled that's why I painted them! So you wouldn't bite them!"

"If you keep biting your nails your fingertips might start hurting." Phoebe gave that sexy stare, the same stare she gave them when they were in wheezing Ed's cave. Helga walked up to the two and dragged the black haired girl by her blue sweater dragging her to the girls bathroom. "Helga what is wrong?"

"Phoebe a guy walked up to me and asked if I wanted to suck him off!" Phoebe put her hands over her mouth. "Did you?"

Helga shook her head. "No but what does it mean? Beat the jelly beans out someone?" The smaller teen whispered. " It means to….."

Helga screamed "What insane person would even do that!"

Helga's phone rang.

Helga: Who's this?

Unknown: Your nothing but a whore no one likes you!"

Helga: Who is this?"

Unknown: Go kill your self!


End file.
